The present invention relates to surface cleaning extractors. Such extractors are devices which apply a cleaning solution to a surface, such as carpet, upholstery and the like, and then vacuum the solution from the surface, extracting dirt and debris from the surface. Such extractors sometimes use built-in solution tanks (including "add on" tanks added to wet vacuums) and sometimes include attachment means with a long hose so the unit can obtain water from a faucet.
When a built-in solution tank is used, a pump is provided for pumping the solution from the tank to a cleaning tool. Often times such pumps are expensive, self-priming units. Alternatively, such pumps can be non-self-priming and positioned such that gravity feeds the solution from the tank to the pump for priming purposes While non-self-priming pumps are attractive from a cost perspective, their dependence upon gravity to move the solution from the tank makes them less attractive. The self-priming units are, of course, attractive, but their expense makes them unattractive for inclusion on a lower cost extractor. Therefore, there is a need to solve this problem of more easily priming an inexpensive non-self-priming pump.